Harold (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Harold is an Elite Fairy of Avalon known as an Imperial Knight. He was sent to the human realm to safeguard it from outside threats and those that wish to access the portal to Avalon. Biography Harold was created by Goddess like all the other fairies in Avalon and was one of the Elite Fairies, given the task of protecting the fairy kingdom from outside threats. Harold was praised and honored for all his hard work and he was later assign to watch over the portal that allows fairies to access Avalon from the human realm. King Oberon imbued Harold with a fraction of his power. For many centuries, Harold has yet to eave his post and has swear on an oath to never leave his post, no matter what the circumstance until his king gives any further orders. Equipment * Avalon Sword: Harold was given a special sword from Oberon. It can kill a majority of supernatural entities except for being equal to an Archangel Level Entity or above and Leviathans. * Fairy Shield: Harold uses a magical, durable shield that can block any powerful blast or physical force. It can withstand blows from the likes of Ladon or extreme temperatures. Powers and Abilities Harold is an Elite Fairy and is far superior than any of his brethren or other supernatural entities. He can match or overwhelm the strongest supernatural entities in battle and he was specially empowered with a fraction of King Oberon's power, making him the strongest fairy to exist besides Oberon. * Chronokinesis: Harold can travel or freeze time at will. He can keep individuals unfrozen if he touches them while everything else is frozen. * Cosmic Awareness: Harold possesses all knowledge and records of Avalon and the human realm. He knows various types of fairy magic spells/rituals. ** Illusion Casting: Harold can cast powerful illusion to trick powerful individuals. His illusions can even trick Archangel Level Entities. ** Spell-Casting: Harold knows powerful fairy magic to conceal a person's presence or within his power, he can grant individuals wishes that do not pass his limit. * Flight: Harold has fairy wings he can unfold to fly. * Healing: Harold can heal any individual from severe or near-death experience. he knows magic that can heal individuals that were inflicted by a killing curse. * Immortality: Harold is quite old despite his age and is over a thousand years old or probably more. He cannot age or wither. He can potentially live for a million, if not, a billions of years. * Fairy Immunity: Unlike a majority of fairies, Harold does not possess basic fairy weaknesses. Iron can only cause him annoyance and cannot bound him. Harold will not stop to count grains in front of him, something which all fairies seem to do. * Mental Manipulation: Harold can manipulate a person's mind, brain function by altering or erasing any memory or suppressing it. He can instantly make lesser individuals forget anyone ever saw him. His power can affect powerful entities but only if he catches them off guard. * Nature Manipulation: Harold has a connection to all of nature on earth like any fairy. He can communicate or manipulate all of nature such as living beings, plants, and natural phenomena. ** Elemental Manipulation: Harold can manipulate the basic elements of nature. He controls all plant life. *** Chlorokinesis: Harold can grow vegetation just by touching the ground, causing trees, flowers, or all plant life to grow around him. He can command all plants to go on the offensive or defense against foes. ** Weather Manipulation: Harold can manipulate the four main factors of the weather. * Photokinesis: Harold can generate a white light from the palm of his hand that is capable of wiping out humans, monsters, demons at a wide range. This can only harm Higher Angels, Princes of Hell, Dukes, Leviathans, or stronger beings at their level. * Reality Warping: Harold can distort or alter reality to a high degree to remove entrances, make individuals believe what is real when really it is all but an illusion. * Shape-Shifting: Harold can alter his form perfectly into any individual. * Super Strength: Harold possesses vast supernatural strength to combat various powerful individuals. He can overwhelm all angels except for Grigori or Seraphim, all demons, all monsters except for Adam, Eve, Nima, Ladon, and mid/high tier Leviathans. * Supernatural Concealment: Harold can conceal his presence from many individuals, even those such as an angel in plain sight. He has concealed his presence for thousands of years at his post with no one noticing his presence. * Telekinesis: Harold can move objects or beings with his mind. * Teleportation: Harold can teleport anywhere withing his knowledge or reach. He can teleport anywhere in Avalon or earth. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Angel Blade: A standard angel blade can only harm Harold and is unable to kill him due of having been imbued by a fraction of Oberon's power. * Cream: Despite being powerful, Harold can still get drunk by consuming cream, although he has a high tolerance to it, it just requires a vast amount to get him drunk. * Magic: High level magic spells/rituals can harm or restrain Harold. To bind Harold it would require a specific fairy magic that only King Oberon is aware of. Destroying Beings * Ancient Monsters: Adam, Eve, Ladon in dragon form, and High Tier Leviathans can kill him. Nima, Hydra, and any Leviathan can physically outmatch him. * Archangel Level Entities: Any being on the same level as an Archangel can destroy Harold. Oberon can possibly take back the fraction of power he imbued to Harold. * Cain: Harold can overwhelm any demon. It would take Cain with the First Blade take kill him. * Cambion: Malik or Empowered Cambions can destroy Harold. * Higher Angels: Harold can overwhelm Grigori, but they can physically outmatch him. Gadreel and Full Level Seraphim can overwhelm and kill him. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities: Cassandra, Arch-Cambions/Nephilims, Shards, Demiurges, or beings that reach mid tier nigh-omnipotence can destroy Harold. * Nephilim: A Elioud and Rephaim can kill Harold. * Primordial Entities: The first beings in existence can overwhelm and kill Harold effortlessly. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: While Harold is immune from being killed by a standard angel blade due of being imbued by Oberon's power, Angel Sword, Seraph Blade, or any weapon of Heaven can kill him. * Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill anything in creation. * Divine Weaponry: Divine forged weapons of the old god can harm and kill Harold. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. * The Colt: The Colt can kill anything except for five things in creation. Harold is not one of them. Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Fairies Category:Elite Fairies Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Winchester Allies Category:Magic Practitioners Category:High-tier Ranks Category:Strongest of Species Category:Recurring Characters